


what are one of the ways to say 'i love you'?

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Yotsuba & Frisk [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Gen, Platonic Kissing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The simple expressions in life.





	

"So why did you kiss him?"

"Because... it means I love him."

Yotsuba let out a yell and clapped her hands. The show went on commercial and she turned to Frisk, who was waiting for the show to come back on.

"I'm gonna get us snacks!"

She ran to the fridge and looked around. Mr. Koiwai hadn't bought anymore of those amazing treats, which was a shame. Chick flavor was really good.  
But grapes would have to do. She pulled out the package and hurried back to the room, the TV blaring an advertisement for pork buns.

She ripped open the top of the bag and grabbed a handful of grapes, passing some to Frisk. They took the fruit and ate it one by one.

As they watched the commercials, Yotsuba thought of what the TV show had said. She got a great idea in her head.

She scooted closer to Frisk and kissed them on the cheek.

They leaned their head back a little, touching the place where they had been kissed. They tilted their head to the side.

Yotsuba smiled as she said, "That means I love you."

Frisk nodded, signing that they understood. They reached over and took some more grapes.

-

Toriel had just bought a radio, Yotsuba noticed. She and Frisk were in the special room and Yotsuba played with the little knobs until it turned on and a dancing song appeared.

"Frisk, let's dance! It's a comp... compe... judges will be watching!"

Frisk got up and the two of them danced. Yotsuba spun around until she fell on the floor, laughing. She sat up, watching Frisk dance.

They took steps around the room, and did a few moves that looked like the fancy dancers with the special clothes and shoes did on TV. What was it called, Yotsuba wondered, not badminton but it started with a B...

Frisk suddenly stopped, their left arm dramatically outstretched and their knees bent slightly. They fell to their knees beside Yotsuba and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I see!" she exclaimed. "You kiss the judges after dancing? You'll get a lot of points!"

Frisk shook their head. They signed, "Love."

It took a few seconds but Yotsuba said, "Ohhhh," and nodded excitedly.

"I get it, I get it!"

She helped Frisk up and they danced together until Toriel called that it was time for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I wanted to do after drawing these scenarios.


End file.
